Doctor Drabbles
by futbalfreak18
Summary: Random drabbles I've written to keep my friends from murdering me while I work on other stories. Short and sweet. Rose/4 Please read and review.
1. Alone with the rain

by futbalfreak18

So... Yes, I am currently under death threats from my friends to finish the multiple stories I have in the works. I'm sorry it taking me so long guys, but I promise I'll have some bigger stuff coming out soon. So bear with me ok? I love all reviews, and if you have any ideas for drabbles or just wanna talk DW leave me a message. This drabble does will have some that follow it and complete the plot, but I'm going to include others in this story title that don't have to do with the plot below. So please let this satiate your hunger and don't kill me. I'm too young!

* * *

The rain pattered against the window panes in the early morning, soothing Rose with its vaguely rhythmic pounding. But only a little. Rose lay on her bed in Jackie's apartment. Even wrapped in her fuzzy, pink comforter, she felt cold. Rose didn't dare look at the clock. Leading a life where time was irrelevant, a clock should have been no match for her. Should have.

Rose sighed. Her ceiling was so boring. Rose rolled over on her side, turning away from the door and facing towards the window.

And the rain.

It'd been three hours now.

The bed sunk a little, and warm hands wrapped around Rose's waist.

Finally.

"Don't you dare leave me in the middle of the night EVER again," Rose grumbled, before turning over and tenderly kissing that face she loved so much.

"Never again," the Doctor murmured, when Rose eventually released him. An overwhelming warmth flowed through Rose's body, and her limbs turned to jelly.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I just needed to get something, and I was hoping to have it before you got up."

The Doctor cracked his crazy grin. His curly hair was so adorable in the morning.

Rose looked at him.

He stared back.

His eyes were so gorgeous.

"So do I get to know what it is?" she finally asked to break the staring contest.

The Doctor's grin grew wider, his bright teeth shining in the little bit of light that leaked in through the rain.

"Not yet."


	2. I don't think so

It came in a box.

A small box.

It was shiny.

And circular.

But it wasn't an engagement ring.

Rose pondered the delicate diamond and the gold band that perched on her left ring finger. It wasn't a wedding ring. It wasn't even a promise ring.

It was a "we might as well be married, but we really can't be because I'm, well, y'know, an alien Time Lord, but I love you so much I want to give you an engagement ring" ring.

It was really sweet.

And so cute.

Rose loved her Doctor.

And that was why this would never work.


	3. No time like now

Rose ran along the corridor beside the Doctor. Her legs were ready to fall off. Her lungs were bursting, screaming for air. How long had they been running?

The pair could still hear the footsteps of the werewolf behind them. It wasn't even a new monster, and Rose was running for her life.

Rose looked down at her left hand, reminded of the rock situated there.

So maybe she hadn't really talked with the Doctor about it yet. They'd been busy.

Three pairs of feet pounded around a bend in the corridor.

Well, there was no time like the present.

"Doctor?"


	4. But

"But Rose…" the Doctor was sweating as the pair continued to run from the werewolf. Shouldn't they have lost it by now?

"What?" Rose replied.

"I'm an alien. A Time Lord. I can't just marry…"

"What? A human?" Rose finished. The Doctor didn't look at her. Elitist alien.

The Doctor stopped abruptly and pulled Rose into a small broom closet. Well, wasn't this cozy?

The Doctor and Rose were breathing heavily, pressed up tight against each other. The Doctor's arms were wrapped around Rose's waist. Rose felt her face grow warm, and her stomach twisted in knots.

He was so close.

The pair held their breath as heavy footsteps paused outside the door.

Wait, what about the ring?


	5. Liar, liar

The footsteps moved on after a moment. Rose glared at the Doctor, ignoring his towering height.

"So what, you won't marry me because I'm human?" Rose said, in a hushed voice.

"No, of course not. Rose, I love you."

"Liar!" Rose slapped the Doctor. Hard.

"I think I'll take the werewolf over you."

The Doctor's eyes widened, just slightly. He pressed forward a little, pushing Rose into the wall of the tight cupboard.

He bent down to her ear.

"I am not a liar" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"If you loved me, you'd marry me."

Rose pushed against the Doctor and forced her way out of the closet.

"Oh, werewolf!" she called.


	6. Little Red Riding Hood

Rose ran down the hall in the direction the footsteps had gone. "Wolfie, wolfie, wolfie!" she called.

Rose ignored the pleading cries of the Doctor behind her, as she whipped around corners and tore through the old mansion.

Damn him. What did he think he was playing at? She wasn't going to just trot around the universe wearing a diamond ring that represented a union that didn't exist. That was like saying you were a Jabbrifess when you were a Slitheen.

Damn him.

Rose pounded down the corridor, her breathing growing heavy. Suddenly, a large pair of drooling jaws were in Rose's face.

Oh yeah… the werewolf…


	7. So garish

Rose hadn't forgotten the werewolf. It just hadn't been the foremost thought in her mind. She stood looking at the werewolf as it stared back, growling.

She'd had a plan when she left the broom closet. Let's see… get away from the Doctor, check. Find the werewolf, check. Hmm, that's where the list seemed to stop.

Well, no werewolf was going to eat a pissed off Rose Tyler.

Rose slapped the side of the werewolf's muzzle, before glaring into the werewolf's eyes. Her hand reached up to the werewolf's throat where it rested gently. A low snarl left Rose's lips. 

So garish.

But effective. The werewolf was slowly becoming quieter, as the Doctor turned a corner and caught sight of the pair.


	8. Now you

"Now, YOU" Rose said, voice low. "You have caused us nothing but trouble. Can't you tell that the Doctor and I were having a SERIOUS discussion."

The wolf was silent, its tail starting to droop.

"Here is what you're going to do. You are going to stop terrorizing, eating, disturbing, destroying, or annoying anyone or anything. Especially, me and the Doctor."

Rose leveled a look ad the werewolf and tilted her head, just slightly.

"Got that?" The werewolf nodded its head.

"Good dog" Rose took a step back.

The werewolf sat down on its haunches, tail wagging. Rose patted the werewolf on the head, and gave it an affectionate rub behind the ears. The Doctor, who had watched the confrontation from behind Rose, took a step forward.

"Now, you" Rose intoned, not even turning around.


	9. Sleep and heartbeats

by futbalfreak18

This one isn't involved in the plot of all of the drabbles before this -don't worry, I'll finish those-. This is just one I wrote a while ago and wanted to post. Hope you like.

* * *

His double heart beat was soothing. Rose lay on top of the fourth Doctor, her ear pressed to his chest, her golden hair splayed around her head like an angel. The Doctor's breath was low and even. He was asleep. Rose closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar scents of the Doctor: his old, timeless smell, the cinnamon scent found deep in his hair, the sugary scent from jelly babies in the deep pockets of his coat. And then there was the fresh smell of the grass they lay on. A light breeze drifted across Rose's head rustling the leaves of the tree above them, making the only noise above their own breathing. Rose burrowed her head further into the Doctor's chest, tightening her grip around him, letting his body heat envelop her. Rose's eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing became shallow. Her consciousness faded more into darkness with each breath that left her body, matching in time with the Doctor's. 'If only every afternoon were like this', Rose thought before she was overwhelmed with sleep.


End file.
